Coup de Grâce
by AngelScythe
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Castiel trouve Dean bizarre et il compte bien l'aider à aller mieux au détour d'une salle de bain


_**Coup de Grâce**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, homosexuel

Couple : Destiel

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke !

Note : Fic écrite pour ma Sailor Sweety chérie et postée grâce à Angelyoru qui m'a convaincue

Note 2 : BONNE ANNEEEEEEEE

* * *

Castiel sentait souvent un malaise constant à proximité de Dean. Ce n'était pas ces émotions qu'il avait développées pour lui, selon les dires de ses supérieurs.

C'était différent. Particulier.

Dérangeant.

Pas que ses émotions n'étaient pas dérangeantes. Si, justement. Il les détestait.

Profondément.

Et le fait de les détester était pire encore. Pas vrai ? Parce qu'il entrait dans une ronde infinie, gluante. Insupportable...

Mais pour Dean ?

Ce n'était pas un inconfort à proprement parlé. C'était un dégoût farouche.

Comme si sa présence était nocive. Pourtant, Dean était Dean. Dean était celui qui empêcherait l'Apocalypse.

Il devait mettre cela au clair.

Eux savaient des choses du corps et du psyché humain, si peu, et de ce qui arrivait en Enfer. Mais pas ça...

Une pièce du puzzle manquait.

Et s'il voulait se rassurer, ce qu'il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de faire s'il était un Ange décent, il pouvait se dire que l'inconfort qui habitait Dean devait être soulagé. Comme il le ferait pour un autre Humain sous sa charge.

Pas vrai ?

Assez de tergiversation.

Il apparut brusquement à côté de Dean, torse-nu dans la salle de bain du motel miteux où il était descendu avec Sam.

Dean ne put retenir un cri de surprise en le remarquant, les doigts infiltrés sous le bord de son pantalon.

\- Castiel ! Que fais-tu ici dans la salle de bain ?! C'est priv...

\- Je suis là pour te soulager. Répondit l'Ange.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

Dean hésitait sur ses réactions. Lui hurler dessus ? Rougir ? Se cacher ? Fuir ? Trouver immédiatement comment on tuait un Ange et s'empresser de mettre la théorie à la pratique ?

Il opta finalement pour le choix qui lui évitait le plus de travail... et de problèmes.

\- Castiel... Quoi ?

\- Je sens beaucoup de peines et tourments en toi. Je suis venu les apaiser.

Ah!

Il avait "juste" mal compris. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de croire qu'un Ange voudrait seulement...

Anna avait voulu. Mais elle n'avait pas sa grâce à l'époque.

Et c'était une femme. Les femmes ne pouvait pas résister à son charme.

Mais Castiel était... Castiel.

\- Je vais bien. Tu dois te faire des idées.

\- Je sens quelque chose sur toi. En toi.

Dean se tendit de plus belle. Il bafouilla des mots incertains avant de se reprendre :

\- Je vais bien ! Il n'y a rien !

\- Un voyage en Enfer éprouve, laisse des traces. Certaines tortures vous marque au plus profond de votre être. Ma grâce peut peut-être te soulager. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir plus que l'esprit marqué par ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Tu sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu peux pas me guérir avec un simple tour de magie ! Protesta-t-il vivement.

\- Je perçois qu'un démon a mis quelque chose en toi.

Dean attrapa une capsule de sel qu'il avait toujours sur lui et la jeta au visage de son vis-à-vis.

Lequel fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis un Ange, Dean.

\- Je peux pas l'oublier. Tu le rabâches tout le temps.

Castiel secoua la tête puis continua de le fixer. Ce regard perçant, presque dérangeant.

Non. Pas presque.

Dérangeant.

\- Disparais, tu veux ?

\- Je ne le veux pas.

\- Disparais !

\- Tu es l'Humain dont j'ai la charge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être collant !

\- D'habitude, tu ne me repousse pas à ce point.

\- Il doit y avoir une raison derrière ça. Railla Dean.

\- Laquelle ? S'enquit Castiel.

\- Tu me pompes !

\- Pardon ?

Alors que l'Ange était incapable de comprendre l'expression, Dean entrouvrit la bouche. Leurs incompréhensions partagées se cognèrent.

\- Je voulais pas dire ça ! Oublie !

\- Je ne comprends pas ? Je pompe quelque chose ?

Ouf !

C'était lui qui voyait définitivement le mal partout. Mais il était Dean Winchester et à voir le visage qu'il reflétait dans le miroir, ce n'était pas étonnant.

\- L'air ! Reprit-il, bien que sa colère était un peu redescendue. Tu me pompes l'air. Ça veut dire que tu m'ennuies et que je veux que tu t'en ailles !

\- Je suis là en...

Il ne pouvait pas dire "ami".

\- Aide ? Soupira le Don Juan.

\- Oui. Tu peux tout me dire.

Son problème, il ne l'avait même pas dit à Sam. Comme si le fait de torturer, même des enfants innocent, était acceptable mais que ça, ça ne l'était pas...

En fait, oui.

Ça frappait deux parts différentes de sa conscience.

Et si Sam apprenait ça, le son de ses reproches sonnerait affreusement faux.

\- Non. Mais que peux-tu faire, Oudini ?

\- Castiel. Rectifia-t-il.

Dean soupira.

Ça ne servait à rien de lui parler.

\- Je peux laver la souillure.

\- Mais pas la faire disparaître de mon esprit.

\- Non. Mais elle cessera de te ronger.

\- C'est pas physique. Pesta-t-il. Mon corps n'est plus le même. Pas vrai ? Il était vierge. N'est-ce pas ?

Castiel le fixa profondément. Semblant soupeser cette question.

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est pas physique. Pas vrai ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Alors pars. Il n'y a rien à faire.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'essaie. Tu as peur ?

Ça fit mouche. Castiel avait touché le point sensible.

\- Peur ?! Lâcha Dean, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Il éclata même d'un rire... très particulier.

Même l'Ange pouvait remarquer à quel point il était étrange.

\- Vas-y. Lave-moi ! ... Métaphoriquement. Si tu prends une éponge, je te tue !

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Rectifia son interlocuteur. Et je ne te laverais pas. Je...

\- Même si je te le demandais ? Railla Dean.

Mince !

Quel con ! Il voulait éviter des explications qu'il avait reçues un million de fois mais il venait encore de faire une bourde.

\- Même si tu me le demandais. Certifia l'Ange.

Ouf, le retour.

\- Mais, reprit-il, je peux "laver" ton âme, comme tu le dis.

Dean renifla.

Mais s'il y arrivait ?

Il n'y croyait pas et pourtant... ? Où était le mal à juste dire « oui » ?

\- Vas-y.

Castiel s'approcha.

Ses lèvres semblèrent tout à coup scintiller. Et avant que Dean ne réalise, il sentait des lèvres contre les siennes.

Il avait déjà embrassé Anna mais ce n'était pas pareil. Les pouvoirs ou la grâce de Castiel glissait en lui et ça donnait un goût _parfait_ à l'échange.

Comme si tout ce qu'il aimait se suivait en une ronde exquise. Des accords harmonieux.

Inégalable.

C'était dû à la grâce mais Winchester ne pouvait le repousser. Il accueillait ce fait avec plaisir. Trop de choses lui étaient arrivées et trop de choses lui arriveraient. À chaque fois ces expériences semblaient perdre de leur caractère unique.

Pas celle-ci.

Ses lèvres répondirent avant que son esprit ne comprenne. Et la honte l'envahi avant qu'il n'ait pu se reprendre. Mais il avait encore assez de conscience, celle toujours alerte pour les jolies filles, pour mettre sa main sur la nuque de Castiel et l'empêcher de partir.

Avec les demoiselles, ça fonctionnait.

Toutefois, l'Ange n'était pas tout à fait comme une femme, mettez de côté les attributs s'il en avait. Il était capable de retirer ce qui l'enivrait.

La grâce s'évaporait.

Mais les lèvres sèches de Castiel n'étaient pas désagréables.

Pensant cela, Dean se dit que les Anges avaient peut-être vraiment un don.

L'Humain se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque l'autre s'éloigna.

\- Ça a fonctionné ?

Toutes les armes étaient entre les mains du Don Juan.

\- Un peu. Réessaie pour voir ?

\- Comment ?

\- Comme ça.

Dean le fit poser une main sur son épaule nue et l'embrassa.

Il ne demanderait pas plus.

Pas maintenant.

Mais peut-être qu'il oserait faire des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite.

Pour un peu de grâce.


End file.
